


Honey on My Tongue

by tracy7307



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: Always so saccharine when Steve got a little breathless.Billy knelt down on the floor.Steve let go of a littlemmmas Billy tugged down his zipper, pulled down his jeans and briefs to his thighs. Steve’s cock sprang free, already half hard. His fingers laced through Billy’s hair.





	Honey on My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> 5 times that Billy blew Steve and 1 time that Steve blew Billy: semi-public edition
> 
> For the harringrove week of love's NSFW prompt: semi-public sex

**The Orchestra Pit**

The halls were dark and silent as Billy and Steve wandered after the game. They walked through long shadows on polished floors, holding hands, their pace unhurried as they talked about the game. About how many points Steve scored and how Billy’s been hitting all his three pointers lately. Cracking jokes about the other team’s coach, how he looked a little too much like Radar from _M*A*S*H_.

They entered the auditorium, which loomed around them cavernous and black -- Billy felt unsettled among the rows of empty seats, like he was walking through ghosts of laughter and applause from decades past. 

None of that seemed to faze Steve, though, unshaken and confident as he said, “Come on, baby,” and pulled Billy toward the circular orchestra pit toward the front of the stage. 

When they got to the bottom Steve laced his fingers through Billy’s hair. Billy could hardly make Steve’s face out in the dark but he leaned forward anyway, placed his lips to Steve’s. Kissed him over and over, hands fisting in Steve’s polo shirt. Tugged him close. Kept kissing until Steve moved his mouth over Billy’s chin. “Baby. Sweetheart,” Steve whispered against Billy’s neck between kisses. 

Always so saccharine when he got a little breathless. 

Billy knelt down on the floor.

Steve let go of a little _mmm_ as Billy tugged down his zipper, pulled down his jeans and briefs to his thighs. Steve’s cock sprang free, already half hard. His fingers laced through Billy’s hair. 

Outside of the safe confines of Steve’s house with his ever-absent parents, they never knew how much time they had to get each other off, always hurried along by a voice, a sound, the threat of someone walking in on them. So Billy made quick work of Steve’s cock, taking as much as he could, swallowing around it. Tears sprang to his eyes. 

“Fuck, _baby_ ,” Steve hissed. Gave a few shallow thrusts. Billy hummed and started sucking, working his mouth up and down.

The auditorium door slammed open followed by Tommy’s voice. “Did you see that coach’s face? Jesus, he was _pissed_ ,” followed by laughter from two other people. Billy jumped to his feet and immediately reached in his pocket for a joint and lit it -- weed was always their cover story for the anticipated question about why they were skulking together in dark corners. Steve tucked himself away and zipped up with a quiet _ahhh shit_. 

Billy passed the joint to Steve -- Steve inhaled as three shadowy figures appeared on the edge of the pit above them. “There you fuckers are. We’ve been lookin all over for you,” Tommy said. “Johnson’s having a party. Come on. Aw, fuck, Stevie, you started _without_ me? I’m hurt.” 

Steve started to climb the stairs and glanced back at Billy. 

Billy rubbed his jaw and winked. 

Cockblocked by Tommy. It wasn’t the first time, and Billy was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

**The Bathroom in Tim Johnson’s Basement**

Steve’s hand was around the back of Billy’s head, gripping his hair as he worked Steve’s dick as quickly as he could. Foreigner’s _I Want to Know What Love Is_ blared on the other side of the door, nearly drowned out by twenty voices shouting the words drunkenly.

For Billy, love was, apparently, the feeling of cold bathroom tile digging into his knees ( _should’ve tugged that bath mat over, fuck_ , Billy thought), surrounded by a counter of red Solo cups and cigarette smoke and the taste of Steve’s dick. 

Billy had spent some time getting to know the little sounds Steve would make -- how his toes would flex, how he would tense up and huff right before he came.The way his thigh would press up against Billy’s shoulder. This time, though, it surprised Billy when Steve’s cock pulsed against his tongue. He pulled up a bit and swallowed.

Billy pulled off and placed a kiss to the tip. “Just when you think you know a guy.” 

Steve huffed a laugh. “Surprised myself, even. That one kinda came out of nowhere.”

Billy got up on his feet and Steve tugged him close, kissed him deep. Billy always loved that, how Steve wasn’t afraid to kiss him after he’d just come in Billy’s mouth. The first time Billy had turned his face, but Steve only chased his lips. Billy’s feelings of self-loathing were washed away with every kiss Steve placed to Billy’s come-covered mouth, peeking at him with those brown eyes. Touching his tongue to Billy’s. 

“Your _mouth_ , Hargrove. Jesus, you drive me fuckin crazy,” Steve said against Billy’s lips. 

“If your dick wasn’t so fuckin pretty, then maybe I’d take my time.” It hung between them still half-hard, long and pretty and pink. 

The doorknob turned back and forth as if on cue. “Come the fuck _on_! I need to _piss_!” 

Billy kissed Steve one more time, then pulled out another joint. Good thing he’d got Steve off that time -- he didn’t have any more weed on him.

**In the Camaro Behind McDonald’s**

Sometimes, Billy could be shitty.

He could be _really_ shitty. When he felt attacked or backed into a corner, he’d lash out. Not with his fists anymore, he was done with that -- _hadn't_ done that in a long time -- but with his words. He’d been working on different strategies when it welled up inside him and came spilling out of his mouth -- Mrs. Byers told him things that had worked for her when she was young and angry and stupid, but.

But that didn’t happen this time. He’d let old self-hatred win, heard Neil’s voice in the back of his head _you’re worth nothing. You deserve nothing._ and insulted Steve when all Steve was trying to do was to get Billy to see that maybe it could work out if they moved in together after graduation. He’d only asked him to _think_ about it. Steve hadn’t even gotten to tell Billy his idea yet -- he had some sort of plan he wanted to throw out there, and then.

Then Billy barked a laugh. _Loudly_. Said things he wasn’t proud of. Cut into Steve -- uttered words that hurt him. 

He was mid-sentence before he realized what he was doing and stopped himself and pulled in to McDonald’s, into the farthest corner, very near the edge of the woods. Near the place where monsters roamed.

Steve sat quietly and turned to face Billy. His arms remained loose at his sides and he watched Billy with a patience that Billy wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to compose. Billy bit his lip and tried to stop them, but tears rolled down his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” Billy said, and his throat was thick. “I’m sorry, Steve.” Billy leaned over and pressed his forehead to Steve’s chest, placed his hands on Steve’s sides.

Steve wrapped his arms around Billy -- held him against his chest as Billy wept, dripping tears all over Steve’s shirt and feeling disgusting, emotionally and physically, as he wept. Steve stroked his hair. “Billy,” he said, his hand tilting Billy’s face up. “Sweetheart. It’s okay.” 

Steve pressed his lips to Billy’s. “It’s okay,” he said between kisses. “It’s okay,” as if he were trying to press the words into Billy’s lips, into his mouth, breathing the words into his soul. Making him feel like maybe it was fucking _true_. 

Steve stopped talking and his kisses lengthed. His hands roamed down Billy’s arms, up his abs to his chest and rested there. Steve’s tongue met Billy’s and that set Billy on _fire_. His hand reached to find the bulge in Steve’s jeans and pressed down on it. Steve inhaled sharply. 

“Yeah baby?” Billy said.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed.

Billy made quick work of Steve’s zipper and had Steve’s dick in his mouth and sucked as if his main goal in life was to make Steve moan, to feel Steve’s hands fisting his hair, to make his own jaw _ache_ , stretching as wide as he could to take it all. To show Steve that he meant it with every slide of his lips, licking his apology with his tongue on the bottom of Steve’s cock. 

Steve didn’t last long -- he was babbling when he came, _baby, Billy, fuck, I love you so much, god you’re so *good* you feel so *good*_.” Billy loved hearing it, loved it when Steve gave him encouragement, made him work harder at anything and everything with Steve telling him _yes. good._. 

Steve tried to reach for Billy’s zipper, but Billy put a hand to his wrist. “Later, baby.” Steve nodded and then leaned forward to lick a spot of come off of Billy’s lip. 

Billy laughed. “You’re fuckin disgusting, Harrington.”

“That’s why you love me.” 

“One of many, sugar lips.” He put the Camaro in reverse and drove rows of cars and trucks, happily eating their Big Macs and fries, clueless of the dirty deeds happening in the parking lot. 

Billy laced his fingers through Steve’s. “Now tell me about this plan of yours.”

**The Science Storage Room at Hawkins High School**

Pep rallies were never Billy’s scene.

Whenever students filed down the hall vibrating with energy because they were out of class and were permitted to collectively scream for an hour, Billy found _far_ better uses for his time. He’d gotten high under the bleachers. He’d sat on the library floor by himself and read. He’d pretended to be sick and sat in the nurse's station only to make a miraculous recovery when the bell rang.

For this, the final pep rally of his school career, he couldn’t be more proud of his choice in skipping. Steve sat in front of him on a chair in the science storage room, legs splayed apart, short dangling from one ankle. Billy knelt in front of Steve, set on the task of playing chicken with the end of the pep rally with his mouth on Steve’s dick.

Just last night in Steve’s room, he was able to take his time, tease Steve with his mouth, bring him close to the edge and start the whole thing over again, endless minutes and hours in front of them. 

They didn’t have that kind of time now. If anything, Billy was happy just to get a taste of Steve’s dick -- to know that he could have this, have Steve at school like this, panting and obscene, whispering _sweetheart you make me so *hard* baby_ for the shelves of beakers and flasks and microscopes. He pressed his forehead to Steve’s belly and sucked up and down, his head bobbing as he worked.

“And you didn’t hear or see anything out of the ordinary?”

“No, Chief Hopper. Can’t say I did.”

The science teacher’s and Hopper’s voices grew louder on the other side of the door. Billy jumped up and Steve jammed his foot back into his shorts leg. He’d managed to tug them up and pick up a notebook to hold in front of his crotch at the same moment as Hopper opened the storage room door and stepped inside. 

Hopper stood and faced them both, his eyebrows shooting up to his hat. Billy placed a finger to his lips and gave a silent _shhh_. 

“I cannot fathom how this could’ve happened. Kids these days! What would they even do with eight Bunsen burners?” the teacher said from the classroom. “Always breaking things. Always vandalizing school property. Do you know that I’ve lost seven textbooks to pages being ripped out and obscene words written on the pages? _Seven_ , Chief Hopper.” 

Hopper rolled his eyes and shook his head at Billy and Steve. “Yeah, that’s a crying shame, Mrs. Baker.”

He gave a little wink, then pulled the door closed behind him as the bell rang. Students’ shouts filled the halls. 

“Did -- did he just wink at us?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah I think he did. Is he gonna--?”

“No,” Steve planted a kiss on Billy’s lips. Pulled him close. Billy knew they’d have to break apart soon and spend unbearable hours not touching each other, so he enjoyed this while he could. Let Steve hold him like he was something precious. “No, baby. He won’t.”

**A Stall in the Men’s Room, Cobo Arena, Detroit**

The vibrations of drumbeats thundered in Billy’s chest, against his eardrums as he knelt on the filthy men’s room floor of the area. Billy had dragged Steve into the stall not long after the drum solo started. It wasn’t like Billy thought Alex Van Halen wasn’t talented or something, but Steve had been making love to Billy’s neck all throughout _Hot for Teacher_ in the dark anonymity of the arena, only lit occasionally by flashing strobes or wandering stage lights, and when Steve put his hand on Billy’s ass and _squeezed_ he couldn’t take any more.

The place was disgusting, but Steve didn’t need to be quiet with the drums driving out Steve’s moans and babbled words so that even Billy couldn’t hear him. All Billy could do was taste Steve’s dick, feel the vibrations in his chest as he sucked, and feel Steve using Billy’s hair to hold as he thrusted carefully, gently.

Billy wanted more. He tapped Steve’s ass and Steve took the hint. He slammed his dick in once and Billy’s eyes started watering. He gagged a bit. The smell of weed and cigarettes surrounded them, men shouting and singing and beer spilled on the floor, and Billy knew he could do this. He knew he could take Steve’s dick for all it was worth. 

Steve got a tighter grip on Billy’s hair and he started driving his dick in harder and Billy matched his breathing to Steve’s rhythm -- let Steve fuck his mouth as spit dribbled down the corners of his mouth. He knew his jeans would be _filthy_ and they’d gotten a hotel room across the street, Steve paid for it, that overlooked the river with a view of Canada on the other side. So they’d take their time later.

For now, Billy knew he’d have a sore throat. He knew he’d be hoarse not just because he’d been shouting songs, but because Steve’s dick hit the back of his throat over and over until Steve’s fingers were flexing and Billy knew. He stilled Steve’s hips with his hands and let him come, swallowing. He looked up at Steve because he knew that seeing Billy like this, on his knees for Steve, getting dirty for him, would just _wreck_ him.

Steve helped Billy to his feet and zipped up. Tried to say something close to Billy’s ear, but the whole band had taken the stage already and started playing again, so there was no hope of hearing anything. 

Steve pulled back and held Billy’s gaze for a moment -- big dumb brown doe eyes filled with love. He leaned forward and pressed three kisses to Billy’s lips before they exited the stall, took their seats, and sang at the top of their lungs for the rest of the concert.

**The Hotel Ponchartrain, Detroit**

The hotel was _luxurious_. It wasn’t as if Billy had stayed in many hotels, but this one was certainly classy. The receptionist checked them in and handed the key without a second glance, even though they reeked of beer and weed and Billy looked like the posterboy for the teenage hoodlums of America and they could barely talk with how hoarse they were from the concert, but Steve’s cash must have spoken volumes because they got nothing but a nice smile and a _Thank you, gentlemen. Enjoy your stay_.

They wandered the lobby, filled with black leather chairs, dark wood trim, and gleaming chandeliers. Eventually they found a nearly-empty bar and each got another beer. The corner of the bar was suitably dark and secluded behind a partial wall.

Steve got on his knees in front of Billy with a shit-eating grin and reached for Billy’s fly. 

“The _fuck_ are you doing? You’re gonna get us kicked out of here, dipshit.”

“Shhh,” Steve said as he pulled out Billy’s dick and fuck if Billy wasn’t hard already. “No one’s gonna catch us, baby.” Once Steve’s lips wrapped around the head of his dick there was no more arguing from Billy. He let his head hit the back of the chair as Steve sucked him. 

He did it slowly, though. He took his _time_ , the fucker, licking up Billy’s shaft, pressing little kisses as if they were back in Steve’s room. Like someone couldn’t walk over and see how Steve was licking the slit over and over before finally taking Billy’s dick in his mouth. 

Billy let his fingers wander into Steve’s hair as Steve started moving up and down, his cheeks hollowing out. Steve’s fingers found their way under Billy’s shirt and he pressed a finger on Billy’s left nipple and Billy had to bite his _lip_. Steve _knew_ exactly what he was doing -- he knew just how to touch Billy after these last few months. 

Steve picked up the pace on Billy’s dick as he started to roll Billy’s left nipple between his fingers and that was it. Overwhelmed with the sensations and still fucking turned on from sucking Steve off in the stall, it was only a few more sucks and a nice hard tug on his nipple before Billy shot off like fireworks, coming hard and fast and Steve gagged to keep up with it. He chuckled as he finished swallowing. 

“How dare you, Harrington,” Billy laughed breathily as Steve licked his lips and came in for a kiss. 

“Right. How dare I blow you in this beautiful hotel far away from home. I’m horrible, I know.” 

Billy tugged down on Steve’s t-shirt, kissed him deeply. Tasted his own come. “Take me upstairs. I’m all yours tonight, pretty boy.” 

The first time Billy saw Canada, he saw the ripping black waters of the Detroit River and the flag with a red maple leaf flapping in the wind on the other side. Steve fucked him against the darkened window, pressing kisses, whispering endearments and words of love to the back of Billy’s neck, and Billy said them back -- _I love you too, baby, feel so good, love you so fuckin much_ and he felt _hope_ for the first time in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! [tracy7307](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tracy7307)
> 
> All credit to my love [LazyBaker](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/) for helping me come up with a title because I SUCK AT TITLING FICS.


End file.
